


Happy New Decade

by Rainbow820



Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2 [1]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, B3: Fighting over the remote, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve, No Beta, Spideypool Bingo 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: It's December 31st in New York City and a tired Peter Parker is just trying to watch a movie with his boyfriend. Said boyfriend Wade Wilson has no patience and keeps changing the channel when Peter isn't looking. Peter just wants to finish Indiana Jones and stare at Harrison Ford without his boyfriend bothering him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588750
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41
Collections: Spideypool Bingo 2020 Round 2





	Happy New Decade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Spideypool Bingo Card Soft Mode 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/608470) by Rainbow820. 



Peter hops over to the couch with his popcorn and favorite blanket. Indiana Jones marathon all night and Miles is out doing his rounds as a Christmas gift to him.

“Ooh, Harrison Ford?” Wade says having climbed in through the bedroom window moments before.

“Yep,” Peter grins up at his boyfriend and kisses the corner of his mouth before turning back to the tv.

“Boring this is like the worst one,” Wade says and flips the channel to the New Year’s broadcast in Times Square.

“Raiders of the Lost Ark is a classic” Peter scoffs.

“Yeah but it like has Nazi’s” Wade argues and Peter reaches for the remote again flipping it back.

“They all die in the end” Peter reminds him rolling his eyes at Wade.

“La la la… honestly spoilers Petey” Wade whines. Peter doesn’t even bother responding to him and just tightens his hold on the remote. Wade wiggles his finger under Peter’s hand and presses random buttons turning it to the Hallmark channel.

“You know what Wade, let me watch Harrison Ford in peace” Peter huffs ripping the remote away from Wade and changing the channel back to his movie.

“Babe, are you leaving me for Harrison Ford?” Wade gasps hand on his chest.

“As soon as he calls me back” Peter agrees kissing Wade’s cheek and curling around the remote.

Wade stands up and stretches in front of the tv grinning at his boyfriend's scrunched face, that is until he’s dragged by a web line face-first crashing into the bowl of popcorn. “Petey” Wade whines.

“Let me have this please Wade,” Peter says and Wade sighs relaxing against Peter’s side. As soon as Peter is relaxed he lashes out and grabs the remote changing it back to the New York broadcast.

“WADE” Peter shouts out and Wade winces he sounds really annoyed. Well, Wade bets he can do better than annoyed.

Wade curls away from the remote and sticks his tongue out. “I wanna watch the ball drop,” he insists.

“It is barely ten o’clock Wade please give me the remote. We can switch it closer to twelve” Peter tries bargaining but Wade just shakes his head.

“I wanna listen to Ryan Seacrest” Wade insist and Peter growls lunging forward and grabbing the remote.

“I was here first and I wanna watch Raiders” Peter argues curling his fingers around the remote.

Wade yanks backward at the same time Peter does and the remote snaps in half. “Great thanks” Peter huffs dropping his half of the remote which is really more pieces of shattered plastic.

Peter drops the bowl of popcorn over Wade’s head and Wade watches it spill all over their couch before Peter reaches behind the tv and changes it back to his movie.

Wade huffs but leans against Peter and whines when a commercial comes on. “We should just watch Netflix” Wade insists and turn on his Xbox controller on the side table which switches the input of the tv.

Wade can feel Peter’s glare in his back and turns back over. “Or we could” Wade begins leaning in and gets webbing on his mouth for his troubles.

Peter stands up and manually changes the input back while Wade struggles with Arthur to cut the webbing around his mouth.

“Why are you ignoring me” Wade complains and Peter just presses the volume up button on the tv and glares at Wade. “I’ve been gone all week Petey. Why won’t you let me pick the tv?” Wade whines reaching for Peter who steps into his arms.

“Gone? Wade you were in Rome lets not pretend your hotel didn’t have a tv and don’t even try and tell me you don’t speak Italian. I have been thrown through walls, shot in the back, and gotten pneumonia and that was on Christmas Eve so please just let me watch my movie and relax” Peter begs and Wade walks away and huffs flopping onto their bed.

Wade winces landing on something hard and grins to himself the Roku remote, he doesn’t even remember buying one of these. But try and beat his high score in Storm in a Teacup, you won’t. He aims through the door and turns the old device on which again switches the input.

“Wade” Peter cries out and he sounds like he might almost cry. Wade falls asleep when Peter webs their bedroom door shut.

Awhile later he blinks awake and looks at the time, 11:45. Hmm, Wade grins and creeps out of the room seeing Peter asleep on the couch and switches it to the New Year’s broadcast again.

He turns and goes to sit when he hears a thwip and a crash. Peter had missed him by centimeters and yanked the tv off the stand. “Oh god, Wade I’m so sorry. I’ll replace it” Peter cries out and he looks terrified.

“It’s just a tv baby. I probably didn’t even pay for it” Wade shrugs and Peter gives him a half-hearted glare as he goes to pick it up.

“I just wanted to watch a movie Wade” Peter whispers out lifting the tv and yeah the screen shattered.

“Well, I just wanted to mess with you baby boy. Just a bit of fun” Wade says and reaches for Peter. “Guess we can’t watch the ball drop huh” Wade tries and Peter storms into their bedroom.

Wade rubs the back of his neck and goes to the kitchen where his BAMF has crawled and it eating a box of brown sugar. “Maybe went a little too far?” he wonders and the blue creature doesn’t even look up at him. It was collarless but it loves Peter so it stays with them of its own free will.

Wade hears the bedroom door open and turns to see a suited up Peter. “Well we going to watch the ball drop or not DP?” he asks tilting his head and Wade squeezes taking his mask from Peter’s gloved hands.

He shoves it on and they climb out onto the fire escape and Wade hops onto Peter’s back. Peter leaps and within minutes they are above the stage where Ryan Seacrest it beginning the countdown. Wade watches the eyes of his mask widening as he and Peter count down with New York and the ball drops.

Wade feels the bottom of his mask being in curled up and he realizes he’s sitting in Peter’s lap on their resting place and he’s being kissed.

“Happy New Years Wade,” Peter says resting their foreheads together.

“Happy New Decade here's to hoping we get to team up this year” Wade grins.

“Of course we will,” Peter says curling his mask back down.

“I know baby, Happy New Years all” Wade grins winking out at nothing.

“Alright weirdo lets get home and clean up the tv,” Peter says and starts swing,

Wade curls closer to him and hums. “I mean you broke it,” Wade says.

“I will make you walk home” Peter threatens and Wade sighs.

“You know what baby?” Wade asks.

“Hmm” Peter responds taking them higher and flipping them over.

“I’m kinda in the mood for Indiana Jones-” Wade says and then he’s screaming as he falls towards a rooftop and watches Peter flips away. “Worth it” he grins and starts hopping over rooftops.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed. That is a one-shot for our first square done here today. Happy New Year's everyone let's hope for a good 2020. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
